Facetas
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: Três shortfics DracoGina, escritas em diferentes pontos de vista, diferentes épocas e situações.
1. Perdas e Ganhos

**N/a - **Essa short eu escrevi com data prevista, para um desafio D/G do fórum 3v. Como provavelmente eu não ganhei, pensei em publicar aqui... Particularmente não gostei muito do texto, mas quando à qualidade são vocês que decidem...

**Perdas e Ganhos**

Ficar com Virgínia Weasley me deu trabalho. Para começo de conversa, ninguém imaginaria que eu me interessaria por ela livremente, sem aquelas babaquices de apostas. Acho que nem eu mesmo teria imaginado, alguns dias antes da confusão começar.

Eu estava saindo com uma garota da Corvinal, chamada Caroline Stevens. Era mesmo uma beleza de garota. Gosto de inteligência em uma mulher; aquela garota sabia exatamente o que eu queria e quando eu queria. E quando não queria também. Obviamente eu saía com outras, de vez em quando; dessa forma ninguém pensava que ela estava me domando.

Faltando dois meses para que eu terminasse Hogwarts, a abandonei. Poucas vezes me diverti ao chutar uma garota. Aquela parecia mesmo ter gostado de mim, o que tornava a coisa mais sangrenta e mais estimulante ainda. Não me lembro exatamente do porquê de ter largado dela. Acho que ela começou a ter ciúmes de mim. Queria andar abraçada comigo pela escola toda. No final das contas talvez isso fosse benéfico para nós dois: ela poderia ficar agarrada num cara maravilhoso como eu e eu teria um troféu para exibir por aí e mostrar o quanto eu sou capaz de ter quem eu quiser.

Ninguém nunca ousou duvidar disso. Até hoje não ousam. Mas não vamos falar sobre hoje, afinal eu resolvi contar sobre um dia específico do meu sétimo ano.

Quando fiquei livre novamente, _todas_ as garotas, de _todas_ as Casas, começaram a voar em cima de mim. Até mesmo algumas que estavam comprometidas. E leve em consideração que eu continuava fazendo nenhum esforço para ser agradável com as pessoas. Todas as manhãs havia algum bilhete na minha mochila, com os convites mais absurdos.

Um deles vinha de uma grifinória franzina, de cabelos escuros e pele muito branca. Um encontro logo depois do jogo de quadribol que eu teria contra a Grifinória. Tive que mostrar aquilo para Crabbe e Goyle. Achei que todos os grifinórios morressem de inveja de mim e me odiassem, principalmente depois de um jogo de quadribol contra eles.

Os dois riram, como sempre, sem entenderem completamente a piada. Eu sinceramente nunca me importei com a burrice deles. Aquilo me lembrava o quanto eu era superior até mesmo entre os sangues-puros.

Lancei um bom olhar sobre a mesa da Grifinória durante o almoço antes do jogo, tentando lembrar o nome da menina. Anne Summers. Ali estava ela. Rindo e conversando com outra garota que parecia de extremo mau humor... Ora, se eu não estava olhando para a pobretona Gina Weasley! Devia estar pensando em como os pais não tinham dinheiro nem mesmo para lhe comprar vestes decentes; de onde eu estava podia ver que eram de segunda ou até mesmo de terceira mão.

Eu disse então a Crabbe e Goyle que esperassem ali; eu iria me divertir um pouco e seria mais divertido que eles assistissem de longe.

-Olá... Anne – cumprimentei a garota ao chegar ao meu objetivo. – Recebi seu recado.

Observei com prazer a garota corar e me olhar empolgada, sem saber o que dizer, enquanto Weasley encarava seu prato, parecendo muito mal humorada.

-Ah... Recebeu? – certamente aquela tal Anne não fazia o tipo inteligente. – E o que achou?

-Uma ótima idéia – repliquei, com o meu melhor olhar malicioso. Quando a garota gaguejou em resposta, revirei os olhos. Mais um pouco e eu percebi que o irmão da Weasley, junto com a Sangue-Ruim Granger e o Potter Perfeito estavam de olho em mim.

-Então, ah... Acho que está certo... – Summers conseguiu dizer.

Em seguida Weasley resmungou algo que eu não entendi completamente, mas onde consegui divisar nitidamente o som da palavra "ridículo". Aproveitando a deixa de estar sendo observado, resolvi provocá-la um pouco.

-O que foi, Weasley? Agora quer escolher com quem a sua amiguinha sai?

-A minha vontade felizmente não é da sua conta, Malfoy. – ela retorquiu, com um olhar furioso pra mim. – Mas com certeza, se eu pudesse escolher alguém para minha amiga, você seria a última opção.

-A inveja é realmente algo deprimente, Weasley – eu disse então, pondo uma mão no bolso. Pelo canto do olho, vi o irmão dela se mexer inquieto no canto dele. – Mas depois que eu cuidar da sua amiga, talvez eu possa dar um trato em você, sem nenhum problema... Isto é, se ela não me deixar muito cansado.

Obviamente eu estava apenas me divertindo com as reações da Weasley. Nunca eu sujaria as minhas mãos nela. E se ela tivesse apertado a mão de Granger antes? Eu não estava disposto a correr o risco.

A reação foi instantânea.

Weasley se levantou e quase pulou em cima de mim.

-Saia daqui, Malfoy! Você já disse muito mais do que tinha a dizer pra Anne! SOME!!

Ao mesmo tempo, vi o outro Weasley se levantando e vindo na minha direção, com Potter e Granger atrás dele. Respirei fundo e me virei para _recebê-los._

-Ora vejam, parece que estou no lugar errado... Vim parar na Idade Média, onde os irmãos precisam zelar pela honra das donzelas... – conforme eu falava, as orelhas do Weasley iam ficando mais vermelhas.

-Você não tem nadinha pra fazer aqui, Malfoy. – Weasley sibilou. – Vá procurar o que fazer em outro lugar.

-UUUUH, alguém parece nervoso! Hey, Potter, por que você não tenta acalmar o seu precioso amiguinho? Ou andou ocupado se mantendo afastado da Sangue Ruim que vive grudada nele?

-Ah, mas que grande idiotice! – exclamou a Weasley menor. – Suma daqui, Malfoy, eu já disse! E você também, Rony – acrescentou ela severamente.

-Com licença – falei sarcasticamente. – Preciso voltar para a mesa da Sonserina e respirar um pouco de ar puro, se é que me entendem. Até mais tarde – falei para a Summers.

Mesmo de costas, eu soube que a menina ficou vermelha e gastou um tempo absurdo explicando tudo para os amiguinhos sujos de Potter. Resolvi pensar em outras coisas. Eu tinha que ganhar aquele jogo do maldito Santo Potter.

O jogo era mais tarde do que o normal porque as tardes estavam ficando mais longas com o verão tão próximo. Eu, que a esta altura era capitão do time da Sonserina, na realidade havia conseguido retardar o jogo para tentar armar um plano no qual a Firebolt de Potter sumisse misteriosamente e ele não teria como provar que o aluno exemplar Draco Malfoy era culpado de alguma coisa.

Eu só não estava gostando do tempo. Além do plano ter dado errado e Crabbe e Goyle terem quase sido capturados, algumas nuvens suspeitas eram mais que visíveis no céu. Droga, se começasse a chover eu estaria encrencado. Pelo menos metade dos meus planos de trapacear Potter iriam para o espaço. Se bem que, com alguma névoa, eu poderia enfeitiçá-lo e Madame Hooch nem veria.

Estávamos todos do time no vestiário. Crabbe chegou correndo.

-Deu tudo errado – falou ele depressa, suado.

-Do que está falando, imbecil? – retruquei sem pensar. Droga, os grifinórios no vestiário ao lado não podiam perceber que eu estava nervoso.

-Do plano – Crabbe disse, respirando depressa e parecendo uma locomotiva a vapor. – Potter nos descobriu. Goyle já chegou?

-Está se vestindo – falei, sem ânimo. Virei-me para o resto do time. – Bem, detesto dizer isso a vocês, mas vamos começar em pé de igualdade. Se puderem, vejam se conseguem trap... Ei! Quem está ali?

Corri até a porta e surpreendi ninguém menos que a caçula Weasley, surpresa e potencialmente furiosa. Ela me encarou, pega em flagrante, e eu a segurei pelo braço antes que pudesse fugir.

-Espionagem é algo muito feio, sabia, Weasley?

-Você é que devia saber disso! Trapaça também não é nada bonito! – explodiu ela, vermelha como seus cabelos.

-Tsc, tsc, que coisa deprimente... Uma grifinória agindo como uma de nós – comentei para o time, que ria sem parar.

-Ah, Malfoy, deveria se esforçar mais para me ofender – retrucou ela, arisca. – Solta o meu braço!

-E por que eu faria isso? – eu disse, malicioso.

-Porque eu posso soltar todas as trapaças que você já tentou contra o nosso time! – ela rebateu. – Seria o suficiente para que a Grifinória nem precisasse entrar em campo!

-Ah, mas nós sabemos que você não vai fazer isso, Weasley – falei, chegando mais perto e sentindo a garota prender a respiração instintivamente. – Porque o seu queridinho Potter lhe disse que quer nos ganhar em campo.

-Eu... Você... Você não é ninguém para tentar adivinhar o que eu penso! – que patética, pensei. Rindo com o resto do time, sussurrei no ouvido dela:

-E você sabe que eu estou certo. – e soltei-a, erguendo então o tom de voz. – Agora suma, Weasley, e vá contar ao Santo Potter o que ouviu por aqui... Mas não se esqueça de contar a ele que a Sonserina vai esmagar uns certos leões.

Aquilo me fez entrar em campo com um humor melhor; a garota me odiava mas eu tinha percebido claramente que ela estava doidinha pra me beijar. Adoro quando essas coisas acontecem. Pisar nas meninas, principalmente as da Grifinória, sempre foi um dos meus esportes favoritos, mais até do que o quadribol, porque aquele eu sempre vencia.

Assim que comecei a voar, quase caí para o lado; o vento estava mesmo uma droga. Meu pai havia renovado nossas vassouras nas férias, mas daquele jeito Potter ainda estava levando uma vantagem ridícula com a Firebolt. Pouco antes do jogo começar, não fugi à rotina; uma provocação apenas, para deixá-lo nervoso.

A artilharia sonserina começou a fazer bem o seu trabalho; nos primeiros cinco minutos de jogo, a Weasley havia quase sido derrubada da vassoura por Goyle e o outro Weasley já havia tomado alguns gols que me fariam rir por algumas semanas. Tudo estaria perfeito se o resto todo do time da Grifinória subitamente explodisse.

Começou a chover. Como eu não encontrava nem sinal do pomo de ouro, resolvi ajudar em algo. Quando Weasley passava com a goles, eu casualmente dei um encontrão nela, olhando para outro lado, e apesar de me chamar de alguns nomes que eu prefiro não repetir aqui, ela não pode reclamar de nada; eu estava apenas fazendo o meu trabalho de procurar p pomo, afinal.

Foi quando Potter de repente disparou para o chão, e como eu não podia ficar para trás, lá estava eu voando bem atrás dele. Infelizmente já havíamos chamado demais à atenção da torcida, o que me impedia de lançar algum feitiço interessante e que me favorecesse. Quem sabe um leve Accio no pomo.

Uma rajada de vento mais forte nos desviou da rota, mas o pomo continuava à vista; tentei virar o cabo da vassoura para contornar o vento, e já estava conseguindo quando vi Potter caindo da vassoura, depois que Crabbe providenciou um belo balaço nas costas para ele. O que mais eu poderia pedir, pensei.

Fui chegando perto do pomo e Potter perto do chão; e assim eu não soube por que razão afinal todos nas arquibancadas prenderam a respiração. Acho que todos eles escutaram o meu grito quando segurei o pomo desgraçado entre os dedos.

E infelizmente Potter não completou sua queda; McGonagall o segurou com um feitiço a alguns centímetros do chão. Mas aquilo, afinal de contas, nem importava! Eu tinha vencido Potter! Sem trapacear, infelizmente, mas ainda assim era uma ótima vitória. Mal podia esperar para descer e rir da cara do Potter Perfeito, que agora não era tão perfeito assim.

-Ei, Potter! – chamei, tão logo pisei no chão. – O que foi? Escorregou no balé? Ou sua mamãezinha estava te chamando pra ir com ela?

Meu sorriso aumentou vendo a cara de raiva dele. E a dos dois Weasley. E a de todo o time da Grifinória, que chegava junto comigo ao chão.

-Some, Malfoy – o Weasley goleiro falou, tremendo de raiva. – Antes que alguém aqui resolva te dar uma lição prática sobre com quem não deve se meter.

-Ohhhhhhh, se não é Weasley me ameaçando! Oh, Merlin, fiquei com medo! – falei, virando as costas sem me preocupar. Eram grifinórios, nunca me enfeitiçariam pelas costas. Os heróis sempre são muito previsíveis.

Quando eu já estava me afastando e imaginando onde aquela tal de Anne Summers poderia estar, alguém me cutucou o ombro.

-Ah, olá, Weasley – cumprimentei a garota. – Diga, onde está aquela sua amiguinha?

-Ela não vem mais, Malfoy. – ela sibilou de volta, erguendo uma mão. – E isto é pelo Harry!

Nem tive tempo de reagir ao tapa que ela me pregou na cara.

-Ei! – exclamei, sem entender. – Finalmente ficou louca, é? O que eu fiz dessa vez?

-Eu vi! Você combinou com aquela nojenta Pansy Parkinson para enfeitiçar o Harry quando ele visse o pomo! Quando é que o Harry simplesmente cairia da vassoura daquele jeito! Nem você seria tão burro!

-Pare aí onde está! Não estou dando a mínima de ela resolveu me dar uma ajudinha – que droga, dessa vez eu era mesmo inocente, mas depois teria que premiar Parkinson pela pontaria; acertar Potter da arquibancada sem ninguém ver deveria mesmo ter sido algo brilhante. – mas será que você pode me dizer por que a Summers resolveu não vir?

-Sim, eu posso. – então eu vi escapar um sorrisinho pelos lábios dela. Ah, se houvesse dedo dela naquele bolo. – Anne não queria que você tivesse me vencido. Ela estava planejando te consolar depois do jogo, como uma grifinória superior. E agora ela está furiosa com você e pelo jeito não vem mais.

-E ela esperava que eu perdesse DE NOVO para o Santo Potter por causa de uma garota? – não pude deixar de rir. Devia ser mesmo uma menina ridícula.

-E não é o _Santo Potter_ – ela retorquiu, olhando para mim com censura. – É o Harry.

-Seu amorzinho sagrado e o herói inatingível. – zombei.

-Você não me conhece, Malfoy! – ela gritou, e eu notei uma certa nota de descontrole enquanto me encarava. – Nem imagina o que se passa comigo!

Até o momento em que ela disse aquilo, eu realmente nem imaginava. Parei e fiquei reparando nela, histérica e tão vermelha quanto o cabelo – ou talvez tão vermelha quanto o uniforme de quadribol que ainda estava vestindo. Que contraste comigo. Eu era o sonserino malvado e ela era a grifinória certinha.

-Agora que você falou, Weasley... – murmurei, dando um passo à frente e lançando o meu melhor olhar malicioso. – Acho que sei sim. Conhece a velha lei dos opostos?

Vi quando ela percebeu o que eu estava pensando. Ao ficar mais vermelha ainda, percebi que afinal de contas não era de raiva, e sim de vergonha! Olhei-a de novo. Aquela boca estava pedindo pra ser beijada.

-Eu... ah... NEM PENSE NISSO! Você não presta, Malfoy! Some da minha frente!

Ainda rindo com malícia, me aproximei mais e pus uma mão no pescoço dela. E ora, quem diria: ela havia estremecido quando toquei nela. Fui levando a outra mão à cintura dela e eu sabia que ela não tinha mesmo a menor intenção de fugir.

-Pare com esse escândalo – sibilei, prendendo os olhos dela com os meus. Como eu não tinha reparado nela antes... – Você não quer que alguém nos interrompa, não de verdade.

-Eu... eu não...

-Droga, apenas cale essa boca – sussurrei, puxando-a pra mim.

Apesar dos pesares, Weasley tinha um beijo ótimo. Uma boca ótima. E nossa, eu percebi que ela estava de olho em mim havia uma eternidade. Mas nunca ia admitir isso. E wow, as difíceis sempre me foram mais interessantes. Não a soltei por um bom tempo e tampouco ela reclamou. Eu sabia que se dependesse dela, eu não iria embora nunca.

Mais tarde, quando estava voltando ao vestiário, encontrei Parkinson pelo caminho. Meu mundo desmoronou com as notícias dela. A Sabe-Tudo Sangue-Ruim Granger conseguira provar que ela tinha enfeitiçado Potter. Ela não só havia perdido cinqüenta pontos pela armação descoberta, quanto conseguira que a Sonserina fosse desclassificada e a Grifinória ficasse com todos os pontos do jogo.

Olhei para cima, tentando não bater na garota diante de mim.

Eu afinal tinha perdido o jogo e o encontro com a tal Summers. Mas havia ganhado um encontro muito interessante com uma certa ruiva... Se ela quisesse ganhar de mim outras vezes, no final das contas, eu nem acharia tão ruim.


	2. A Gemialidade do Amor

**A Gemialidade do Amor**

Hogwarts nunca se acostumaria a ver Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley juntos, compartilhando o mesmo metro quadrado. Na verdade, durante todo o seu tempo na escola, nem um nem outro chegou a cogitar essa hipótese. O grande covarde e convencido sonserino e a nobre e alegre grifinória. Seria estranho para qualquer um.

Gina estava na escola de curandeiros, e enquanto não trabalhava no hospital Saint Mungus, arrumara um emprego na Floreios e Borrões, o que muitas vezes era uma mão na roda; tinha todos os livros necessários bem ao alcance de suas mãos. Só torcia para que ninguém visse suas leituras secretas durante os tempos de folga.

Entretanto, fazia já uma semana ou duas que não fazia isso; estava de férias. Apenas do hospital, pois as vendas na F & B a estavam enlouquecendo qualquer um naquela época de Natal. Somente naquela manhã atendera duas adolescentes de cerca de quatorze anos procurando algum livro de romance açucarado para dar aos namorados. Gina duvidava que os rapazes pudessem gostar do presente, mas não disse nada, para evitar mais discussão desnecessária.

Tantas pessoas vindo comprar presentes para seus noivos, namorados e namoradas às vezes a inspirava numa certa meditação sobre seu estado civil, mas o assunto estava meio gasto, até para ela mesma. Desde que a guerra contra Voldemort terminara e Harry se mudara para algum lugar distante de tudo que vivera (ela nem se dera ao trabalho de perguntar a ele exatamente para onde ele estava indo), ela tivera apenas um relacionamento, mas não gostava de se lembrar muito dele.

Era pura culpa de Draco Malfoy que ela estivesse tão encalhada no último ano.

Gina terminou seu expediente na livraria, vestiu todas as capas que conseguiu e saiu na noite fria. Estava exausta. Não muito longe, estava a Gemialidades Weasley... Sim, ela poderia passar ali e relaxar um pouco antes de aparatar. O frio sempre a deixava meio paralisada, e os fregueses da Floreios e Borrões haviam sugado a maior parte da sua energia.

Tão logo abriu a porta, ouviu um estalo e se preparou para algo assustador como um monstro ou um balde de gosma caindo em sua cabeça, mas felizmente era apenas uma boa porção de Confete Risadinha, uma das invenções mais inofensivas de Fred e Jorge, um pacote de confete que ria sozinho. Os gêmeos o usavam toda a vez que ninguém achava graça em alguma das suas piadas.

Gina cuspiu um pouco de confete que invadira a boca e viu os irmãos com risinhos idênticos, do outro lado do balcão.

-Deu sorte hoje, irmãzinha querida – disse Fred.

-Verdade – apoiou Jorge. – A última pessoa que veio foi recebida com um pouco de Gosma-Papão.

Gina rolou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Muito assassino da sua parte – resmungou.

-Mas o que a traz à nossa maravilhosa loja? – Fred pulou na frente dela e fez uma mesura exagerada. – Quer uma maçã do amor? Para desmanchar essa carinha de tristeza?

-Desde que não seja para... – começou Jorge, mas Fred o interrompeu, pegando o que parecia ser uma inocente maçã do amor de uma caixa cheia delas ao lado do caixa.

-Coma – ele disse. – Você vai gostar.

-Francamente, não acham que eu conheço vocês dois demais para sair aceitando alguma coisa de vocês? – Gina franziu o cenho.

-Ora, você é nossa irmãzinha... – Jorge falou, com voz propositalmente doce. – Acha que brincaríamos com você?

-Acho.

-Tudo bem, eu vou provar pra você – Fred pegou uma maçã e tirou a proteção, dando uma grande mordida. – Viu? – disse, de boca cheia. – Não estou tendo espasmos nem vomitando nem estou transformado em alguma coisa bizarra.

Gina estudou os irmãos por um momento e pegou a maçã do amor da mão de Fred.

-Se acontecer alguma coisa... – ameaçou.

-Não vai! – assegurou Jorge, sorrindo largamente, o que Gina achou enormemente suspeito. – Só vai tirar um pouco desse frio.

-Não sei porque ainda confio em vocês – murmurou Gina entredentes. – Mandem um beijo para a mamãe.

Deu meia volta e saiu, tomando muito cuidado para não engolir nenhum confete na saída. Fred e Jorge trocaram um olhar sorridente.

-Ela sempre cai – disseram, ao mesmo tempo.

-------------

Gina saiu de novo na noite escura e gelada e cogitou que, ao menos uma vez, seus irmãos pudessem ter dito a verdade. Estava se sentindo mais quente do que antes, isso era real. Isso fez com que ela prestasse mais atenção na decoração de Natal do Beco Diagonal daquele ano. Estava mesmo lindo. As luzes eram coloridas e se mexiam logo abaixo do teto das lojas, representando formas e figuras natalinas. Aquilo a convenceu a ir até as lareiras do Pó de Flu, para que pudesse ver tudo com mais calma.

Pouco tempo depois, ela arrependeu-se disso. Estava atravessando uma rua quando um vulto cambaleante desmontou bem em cima dela. Algumas famílias viraram-se para ela, curiosas para saber o que poderia ter acontecido, e logo em seguida perderam o interesse. Gina tomou fôlego para xingar e perguntas por que raios aquele sujeito se jogara em cima dela quando se ergueu e viu ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy diante de si, cheio de cortes no rosto, o cabelo platinado um pouco maior do que ela se lembrava, os olhos cinzentos apagados demonstrando dor, mas uma dor contida.

-Com tantas pessoas para cair em cima – ela forçou-se a dizer em tom sarcástico, desviando o olhar e sentindo-se muito desconfortável. – você tinha que desabar em mim?

Malfoy forçou-a a olhar pra ele e replicou, respirando com dificuldade:

-Eu pensei que os curandeiros fossem mais simpáticos com quem está precisando de ajuda.

-E são. Mas acontece que eu ainda não sou uma curandeira. – Gina retorquiu.

-Tanto faz. Eu estou ferido e encontrei você. Não vai fazer nada?

A mulher respirou fundo. Ele só podia estar fazendo de propósito. Aquilo acabaria com o seu passeio pelo Beco Diagonal.

-Eu não deveria – disse.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Mas você vai. – sussurrou, bem diante dela, naquele momento parecendo não ter mais ferimento nenhum. Mas todos os cortes sangrentos continuavam ali.

-Vou te aparatar para o Saint Mungus. – replicou ela maquinalmente. – Lá eles poderão...

-Eu quero ir pra sua casa – ele cortou-a, sussurrando em sua orelha.

_Não acredito que ele está fazendo isso de novo. Está achando mesmo que eu vou cair nesses seus encantos baratos de sorrisos e olhares e..._

No momento seguinte, Draco e Gina estavam na sala do apartamento dela.

-------------

-Que fique bem claro – ela disse autoritariamente, entrando no quarto, cheia de bandagens e poções nos braços – Eu vou cuidar dessas coisas e você vai embora. O que mais tem aí além dos cortes no rosto?

Gina conteve uma careta de horror quando Draco puxou as mangas das vestes e mostrou mais cortes e arranhões nos braços, e puxando a barra das calças, o pé quebrado e posicionado num ângulo no mínimo bizarro.

-Droga – xingou, vendo os danos e voltando-se para seus materiais de cura. – Onde você conseguiu se quebrar tanto? Você tem muita sorte de eu ter preparado ontem um bom vidro de Poção Para Colar Ossos...

-Não exatamente que eu tenha _me quebrado_ – ele replicou, torcendo o nariz quando Gina começou a limpar e fechar os cortes maiores dos braços. – Eu só não cumpri muito bem um acordo de negócios e acabei pagando por isso.

-Muito simpáticos seus parceiros de negócios – comentou Gina secamente, ficando calada em seguida.

Enquanto cuidava de Draco, lembranças doloridas estavam voltando, principalmente devido ao fato de ele estar olhando tão fixamente para ela. Lembranças de como ele a havia seqüestrado no fim da guerra, como último artífice de Lord Voldemort para atrair Harry. Bem, de fato o rapaz caíra na armadilha, mas se safara mais uma vez. Naquela mesma noite, Gina salvara Draco de seu próprio mestre, quando ele resolvera que ele não era mais necessário, e que sua fidelidade era suspeita.

Depois daquilo ele suavizara com ela; o fato das suspeitas de Voldemort e de sua tentativa de matá-lo acabou sendo seu grande trunfo para não ser mandado para Azkaban, o que o ajudou a provar (falsamente) que na verdade estivera minando os planos de Voldemort em segredo. Gina, que àquela altura já estava conquistada, testemunhou a favor dele, mesmo contra as imposições de toda a família Weasley, sem falar de Harry, Luna, Hermione, e todas as pessoas com quem tivesse alguma relação. Uma vez solto, Malfoy a abandonara.

E ali estava ele de novo então, lembrando Gina a cada segundo de como fora retardada em confiar num Malfoy. Estava se sentindo pequena e frágil, mesmo sendo ele o ferido ali. Ela deu a ele a poção para o pé e fez menção de sair do quarto.

-E vá embora assim que puder mexer de novo esse pé – sibilou, virando-se.

Draco estendeu um braço cheio de curativos e segurou seu pulso.

-E onde fica a minha gentileza de antes? Você me ajudou, e agora pode ter o que quer...

Gina puxou o pulso, mas Draco ainda a segurava, sentado na cama e bem ao nível de seus olhos.

-Eu sabia que você viria com essa sua conversinha nojenta! Eu não sei se você se tornou algum garoto de programa nos últimos tempos, Malfoy, mas eu não _quero_ nada mais vindo de você! Afinal, você já mostrou bem como funcionam as coisas nos seus esquemas...

-Você só conhece os meus esquemas de dois anos atrás, Gina.

-Então o que será agora? Quer transar comigo e depois me apagar para vender a algum de seus parceiros de negócios, em troca da sua vidinha preciosa? O que eu tenho agora que você precisa?

-Pare de falar besteiras, mulher! Você nem sabe o que...

-Nem quero saber! – retorquiu ela. – Você só me fez mal! O que poderia fazer agora de diferente? Você continua o mesmo!

_Nossa, o que estou dizendo_, pensou Gina, chocada consigo mesma. Tinha se esquecido do poder que ele tinha sobre ela.

-Será que você podia simplesmente calar a boca e parar de brigar comigo? – ele disse, injetando mais força na voz e impedindo Gina de continuar com seu discurso.

-Eu... Eu não vou mais ceder a nenhum dos seus caprichos, Malfoy. Portanto, quanto mais rápido você sair do meu apartamento, melhor vai ser para...

A última coisa que viu antes que ele a puxasse bruscamente e colasse os lábios nos dela foi mais uma vez aquele sorriso malicioso, que ela se acostumara antes a ver, sempre quando sentia que ele estava lendo seus pensamentos e desmascarando suas mentiras. A partir dos lábios dele, Gina sentiu um prolongado arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, intensificando-se pelas mãos dele acariciando seu pescoço, descendo por seus cabelos ao longo das costas... Aquilo trouxe lembranças boas. Lembranças de outros beijos. Gina por um momento cogitou render-se de novo. Mas depois de uma queda tão brusca, ela não estava tão pronta assim para cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. O toque de Draco a entorpecia e parecia prendê-la a ele. Entretanto, Gina podia não ser uma corvinal, mas nem por isso era burra. Depois de uma de suas maiores demonstrações de força de vontade, empurrou Draco, que agora olhava-a com um sorriso triunfante.

-Não, Malfoy. De novo não.

Aquilo a custou toda a sua força de vontade, mas ela o fez pegar um pouco de Flu e voltar para a Mansão Malfoy.

-------------

Na manhã de Natal, Gina acordou cedo. Tinha tomado todo o cuidado para manter todas as lembranças de Draco, novas e antigas, afastadas. Isso acabou deixando seus olhos verdadeiramente exaustos, pois ela gastou o triplo do tempo que podia para ler. Qualquer coisa que não tivesse nada a ver com romance.

Naquele dia iria almoçar na Toca. Voltar um pouco para a casa dos pais com certeza seria reconfortante. Faria com que ela se sentisse melhor e menos amarga, e parasse de pensar naquele beijo e nas dicas discretas de que ele poderia ter mudado e que agora a quisesse de verdade. Mas nenhum nobre motivo explicava por que ele teria voltado tão de repente.

Aparatou um pouco perto da Toca, sentindo-se já mais leve. Os presentes estavam todos diminuídos magicamente numa bolsa, e o fraco sol da manhã parecia fazer cócegas em seu rosto.

Foi quando sentiu algo na face bem diferente de cócegas. Uma enorme bola de neve acertou-a em cheio. Gina virou-se, chocada, e viu Draco Malfoy, sua mais nova sombra, parado com uma expressão divertida e uma segunda bola de neve na mão.

-MALFOY! – trovejou ela. – Por que diabos me seguiu até aqui?

-Porque eu quis – replicou ele, calmamente. – E eu soube que você gostaria. Além do mais, acho que tenho que te avisar de uma coisa.

Gina fez uma cara sarcasticamente interessada.

-E eu poderia saber o que é?

-Bem... Segundo as minhas contas, são nove Weasley, contando com você, mais a Granger e a francesa. E como eu vi um deles ontem chegando na _minha_ central de Chaves de Portal Internacionais, e como eu estive esta madrugada no seu apartamento e dei uma boa olhada em quantos presentes tinha lá, eu acho que você esqueceu dele...

Por um momento, Gina sentiu três coisas misturadas: raiva por Malfoy ser tão convencido, dúvida sobre ele talvez estar realmente certo, e mais raiva ainda por ele ter invadido seu apartamento na noite passada. Logo depois, fez uma rápida contabilidade de todos os Weasley, apenas para checar que ele estava errado...

_Oh, não_, pensou ela em seguida.

Carlinhos! Havia uma semana que sua mãe lhe contara apressadamente que Carlinhos estaria vindo para o almoço de Natal, mas como aquilo havia acontecido logo na manhã seguinte à visitinha de Draco ao apartamento de Gina, ela nem escutara... Como poderia chegar à Toca agora, sem um presente para ele?

Lançou então um olhar estreito para Malfoy.

-Posso saber por que você está se dando a todo esse trabalho? – ela perguntou.

-Vou dizer a você – ele murmurou, andando lentamente na direção dela e jogando a bola de neve para cima com descaso. Gina ficou arrepiada com a mera aproximação dele, mas culpou o frio por isso. – Esse tempo todo, tudo o que eu quis foi ter você de volta. E eu resolvi que não vou passar outro Natal e começar outro ano sem você. E sei também que você adorou a minha decisão, então pare logo de fingir que tem nojo de mim.

Gina abriu bem os olhos e sentiu algo revirar em seu estômago; era felicidade aquilo?Draco Malfoy estava mesmo dizendo que a queria de volta?

-E se todas essas coisas idiotas que eu andei fazendo por sua causa não são provas o suficiente, então, bem, você pode simplesmente me dar as costas e ir para aquela casa com um presente a menos. Mas eu aviso, vão te perguntar o que aconteceu para você esquecer, e você terá que dizer que estava pensando em mim...

Ela não estava mais ouvindo nada do que ele dizia. Decidira correr o risco. Não era possível gostar tanto de alguém que não valesse a pena, afinal. E Gina nunca se perdoaria se não tentasse. Sorriu largamente e pulou no pescoço de Draco, beijando-o intensamente e rendendo-se às sensações. Apertou-o contra si e decidiu que dessa vez não desistiria com facilidade e nem deixaria que ele se mascarasse, quando estivesse deixando escapar demais o quanto gostava dela, porque ela sabia então que ele gostava.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco a fitaram quando eles se separaram.

-Eu te amo, Gina.

Se ela ainda não havia desmanchado com o toque dele, com a pele dele, com cada centímetro dele, com os lábios... Ela havia desmanchado agora. Ela sorriu com felicidade quando ele a olhou daquela forma que ela conhecia e que era capaz de hipnotizá-la e a beijou outra vez.

Depois do longo beijo, ela o empurrou e quando ele caiu sobre a neve, puxou-a consigo.

-Caiu direitinho, Malfoy – disse ela, sorridente, enchendo a mão de neve e jogando na cara do loiro. – Achou que eu não devolveria?

Outro sorriso da coleção de Draco apareceu no rosto dele: o sorriso divertido.

-Você não pode me vencer numa guerra de neve, Weasley... – murmurou ele, preparando-se para a batalha.

Ficaram uma hora inteira ali, escondendo-se sob a neve e quase congelando um ao outro, e Gina acabou não aparecendo no almoço dos Weasley.

Dias depois, Gina voltou à Gemialidades Weasley. Àquela altura, supôs, já havia chegado aos ouvidos de Fred e Jorge que ela estava de novo com Draco. Esperou um grande sermão, mas assim que entrou (sendo recebida por vários Berradores Obscenos, que gritavam palavrões o mais alto que podiam), encontrou os gêmeos sorrindo, mais largamente ainda do que da última vez.

-Oi Gina – eles disseram ao mesmo tempo. Daquela vez foi Jorge quem saltou o balcão e correu na direção dela.

-Então – ele disse, maliciosamente. – Você está de novo com o Malfoy?

-Er... sim – confessou ela, hesitando. Mas como seus irmãos estavam com cara de aprovação, ela achou melhor se soltar. – Eu o encontrei naquela mesma noite em que vim aqui e vocês me deram aquela maçã do amor... Aliás, acho que foi a primeira vez que vocês não me pregaram uma peça. – comentou, por fim.

Os dois trocaram um olhar e Gina não teve mais certeza do que dissera.

-Não tão cedo, maninha – sorriu Fred. – Não era só uma maçã do amor. Era uma Maçã Atrai-Amor. Suponho que ele tenha tropeçado em você, não é?

Gina assentiu em silêncio, acuada.

-Pois bem. De qualquer forma, ela colocou o cara no seu caminho... O resto foi entre vocês. – disse Jorge.

-O problema é que agora não sabemos o que vamos fazer com essa invenção – disse Fred.

-Porque não se encaixa dos padrões Weasley. – completou Jorge.

-Achamos que vamos vender para alguma revista adolescente, daquelas que as meninas de Hogwarts folheavam o tempo todo. – sugeriu Fred. – Mas ainda não temos certeza.

-Então foi tudo culpa de vocês! – Gina exclamou, chocada.

-Já dissemos que não – replicou Jorge. – Vocês apenas se esbarraram por nossa culpa. A gente nem sabia que era ele que você ia encontrar.

-Mas venha aqui – Fred correu até uma prateleira e pegou um candy-cane, típico daquela época de festas. – Agora, como agradecimento a nós... Entregue isso para o Malfoy. E... Não se preocupe. O efeito passa em uma hora.

-O que isso faz?

-Ah... Você vai descobrir... – murmurou Jorge alegremente.

-Só não ria muito. – aconselhou Fred.

-É – apoiou Jorge – Ele pode ficar bravo com você.

Gina sorriu e foi embora.

--

**N/A** - Gente, essa shortfic levou o segundo lugar no segundo desafio do 3v!! e ah, se vcs leram a perdas e ganhos também, ela ficou em terceiro... Quem sabe eu não evoluo, não é? brigada por lerem!!


	3. E a Razão É Você

**E a Razão é Você**

-Não posso acreditar que agora você é mesmo uma auror, Ginny!

Eu não agüentava mais ouvir aquilo. Será que eu sempre parecera tão tapada a ponto de pensarem que eu nunca atingiria notas suficientes pra me formar auror? A reação tinha sido a mesma, com todo o clã Weasley, e até mesmo com os que não tinham cabelos vermelhos. Hermione e Harry também ficaram chocados. Ou pelo menos o que sobrara de Harry desde que ele havia derrotado Voldemort.

-Mãe! – exclamei, incomodada. – Por que é tão inacreditável?

Minha mãe hesitou. Afinal, eu era sua filhinha caçula, a eterna bebê, aquela que sempre dependeria dela e que nunca teria uma vida própria. Essa parte eu até entendia, mas ainda assim...

-Não, Ginny querida... – Molly Weasley gaguejou na resposta. – Eu apenas me sinto orgulhosa... Seu pai e eu sempre achamos que você acabaria como uma curandeira ou uma repórter, com todos os seus potenciais de infância...

-Sei – resmunguei, sabendo do que ela falava. – Ou eu ficaria eternamente como ajudante da Madame Pomfrey ou usaria meu hábito de falar sem parar para espalhar fofocas entre todo o mundo bruxo, não é? Francamente, mamãe!

Eu estava decepcionada. Afinal de contas, eu tinha ajudado Harry, Rony e Hermione na guerra! E muito, aliás! Não conseguia entender por que todos estavam estranhando tanto que eu tivesse resolvido seguir carreira contra as Artes das Trevas!

-Você sabe que não é assim, querida – minha mãe insistiu, com carinha de oh-minha-filha-é-uma-adulta... – Nós temos orgulho de você e sabemos muito bem que é uma bruxa poderosa!

Revirei os olhos. Qualquer coisa, menos minha mãe mentindo. Isso era muito ruim de se agüentar porque ela mentia tão mal que era difícil não faltar com respeito com ela!

Felizmente eu fui salva de mais uma exclamação amargurada pelo meu pai, cujo ponteiro do relógio girava de "trabalho" para "em casa". Então, para minha tranqüilidade, ele tratou de mudar de assunto e contar sobre como estavam as coisas em seu departamento do Ministério.

--------

Era a minha primeira semana no quartel-general dos aurores. Eu havia entrado para aquela repartição juntamente de Luna, que surpreendera no fim do sétimo ano com sua decisão no mínimo estranha de ingressar na escola de aurores. Tão mal me acomodei no meu cubículo, vi a cabeça loira dela emergir da divisória.

-Você perdeu um espetáculo – Luna me confidenciou. – Muller acabou de passar por aqui, maluco por causa de um tal contrabandista de charutos. Ele invadiu o QG e começou que deveria ser serviço nosso, pois provavelmente algum bruxo está comprando grandes quantidades de charutos trouxas, os enfeitiçando com algo de Artes das Trevas e distribuindo no submundo...

Virei os olhos.

-Muller está mesmo enlouquecendo – resmunguei, revirando uma pilha de papéis. – Isso é coisa para o meu pai, não pra mim. Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, você sabe.

-Sei sim. – replicou Luna, estreitando os olhos enormes. – Mas eu achei estranha aquela história ter Artes das Trevas no meio, sabe. Desde que a guerra acabou não houve mais nenhum grande movimento por aqui...

-Não seja boba, Luna... Isso é só história do Muller, para nos convencer a pegar um caso que nem mesmo é nosso.

-Deve ter algum motivo para que ele tenha pedido que os aurores entrassem no caso.

-Ele é só mais uma nova edição do Moody! – exclamei, exasperada. – Ah, eu tinha me esquecido como você adora uma história mal contada, Luna.

Tão mal eu disse isso, o referido Muller entrou mais uma vez no QG. Não era mais do que um homenzinho de meia idade, cabelos grisalhos, baixinho e de olhos ainda maiores que os de Luna. Como eu sempre fui uma das pessoas mais azaradas que andou sobre o mundo bruxo algum dia, ele veio diretamente na direção de nós duas, sacudindo no ar um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado.

-É isso! – ele exclamava, parecendo muito satisfeito. – Consegui um destacamento de dois aurores para investigar o caso dos charutos!

Lançou a mim e a Luna um olhar triunfante. Enquanto eu deixava que a minha cabeça afundasse entre os braços, tive a impressão que Luna adorava cada instante daquela cena.

-Lovegood e Weasley – ele continuou. – São vocês mesmas.

Meia hora depois, enquanto examinava as duas únicas pistas da história maluca de Muller, eu o amaldiçoava mentalmente. Não acredito que teria que fazer o trabalho do meu pai. As únicas pistas eram um charuto com inscrições que denunciavam sua fabricação africana e um pedacinho ínfimo de pergaminho, que pertencera a uma carta. Luna estava examinando tudo atentamente, enquanto eu bufava.

-Angola... – murmurava ela. – Eu não sabia que andavam fabricando charutos por lá.

-Provavelmente não fabricam. Essa pista deve ser falsa.

-Ginny, por favor, aja como uma profissional! – exclamou Luna, magoada com meu desinteresse. – Você conseguiu entender alguma coisa desse papel?

-Só tem algumas palavras soltas... – respondi, mordida pelo desafio ao meu profissionalismo. – Coisas como "carregamento", "Artes", "Beco Diagonal" e "Luanda".

-Luanda?? – Luna se animou mais ainda. – É a capital da Angola! Vamos dar um passeio pelo Beco e vamos procurar algum lugar que venda charutos como esses, Ginny. Depois mande uma coruja para os seus pais, porque nós vamos fazer um pequeno passeio...

Maldita a hora que eu fora designada para aquilo junto com a Luna! Ela não seguia nem mesmo UM procedimento padrão dos aurores. Ela estava certa em buscar algum lugar que vendesse o tal produto destorcido, mas como ela podia sequer cogitar ir para um país africano assim, do nada, apenas sabendo que a capital do país tinha algo a ver com...

-Luna! – exclamei, enquanto ela corria examinando as vitrines das lojas do Beco. – _Onde_ o Muller conseguiu aquele pedaço de carta?

-Eu não sei, me esqueci de perguntar... – murmurou ela, distraída. – Aqui! Veja só, vamos entrando.

Luna falou muito alegremente com o dono da loja, perguntando sobre o fornecedor dos charutos, enquanto eu examinava o produto. Nenhuma novidade animadora ali.

Menos de uma hora depois, Luna já conseguira me convencer de que tinha pistas suficientes para que nós fôssemos até a Angola, só pra caçar um... Um malandro qualquer!

-Eu consegui o endereço dele, afinal! – exclamava ela, enquanto comprava bilhetes para a nossa Chave de Portal internacional. – Isso é trabalho nosso porque ele está envolvendo Artes das Trevas no meio! Talvez a venda dos charutos enfeitiçados seja uma fachada, algum modo de comunicação entre os velhos bruxos das trevas, para que se reúnam lá!

Suspirei, segurando com tristeza o meu bilhete.

-Isso não vai demorar, não é?

-Claro que não – Luna parecia disposta por nós duas. – Ande, venha aqui...

Foi um fisgada e tanto aquela que nos levou para a África...

-------

-Que mal lhe pergunte, Luna, como você convenceu o dono da loja a te dar esse envelope? – perguntei, dando uma olhada no céu cheio de nuvens, o que não me parecia mesmo um bom sinal.

-Você sabe que eu tenho os meus métodos de convencimento, Ginny... Além do mais, aquele dono de loja tinha uma porção de produtos meio suspeitos, entende. Coisas que nunca passaram e nunca vão passar pelo controle do Ministério... As pessoas fazem tudo hoje em dia pra baratear os produtos! E não havia nada de errado num cliente pedir para ver o nome do lugar de onde vinham os produtos que qualquer um pode comprar, não é?

Virei os olhos, mais uma vez. Alguns anos a mais tinham transformado Luna não só numa maluca, mas numa completa malandra. Ela poderia ter se dado muito bem com Fred e Jorge, se isso tivesse acontecido mais cedo.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? Você anda muito nervosa, Ginny. Ainda pensando no porquê da sua família ter ficado tão chocada por ter se tornado auror?

-Não, Luna, pare de viajar... – murmurei entredentes, dando uma boa olhada na rua cheia de gente passando, alguns sorrindo para nós e outros nos olhando com estranheza. – Como vamos encontrar esse lugar aqui? Eu nem desconfio qual é a língua desse país.

-Seja qual for, não é a nossa. – sibilou a loira com um sorrisinho irônico. – Mas não é possível que ninguém aqui fale inglês, temos que pedir uma informação...

Luna virou-se para um angolano qualquer que passava, levitando um monte de roupas e puxando um menino pela outra mão, e eu assisti, à beira do riso, enquanto ela mostrava o endereço e falava algumas palavrinhas bem claramente, como se a pronúncia fizesse alguma diferença para o pobre homem.

Quando Luna virou-se para mim dizendo que já tinha a resposta, eu até me senti aliviada. O que eu mais queria era fechar naquele dia mesmo o caso e voltar para a Inglaterra, para quem sabe pegar um jantar bem quentinho da minha mãe. Mas, como você deve desconfiar, as coisas não estavam seguindo um ritmo muito normal.

-É aqui – murmurou Luna, verificando o endereço outra vez.

Olhei bem para o estabelecimento à nossa frente.

-Luna, isso é uma confeitaria – resmunguei, olhando os sapos de chocolate com etiquetas de "Feito na Inglaterra". – Não estou vendo charutos enfeitiçados em lugar nenhum.

Mas ela estava convencida de que estávamos no lugar certo. Entrou a passos firmes e foi até o balconista, um homem alto, negro e de sorriso enorme. Mais uma vez ela começou a perguntar, mas ao menos aquele homem tinha noções básicas de inglês.

-Charutos? – ele repetiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Charutos ter aqui sim... Lá embaixo – virou-se apontando uma escadinha atrás do balcão. – Vocês poder ir lá conversar com dono.

Um raio cortou o céu e imediatamente começou a cair uma chuva bem repentina. Luna e eu nos entreolhamos e o angolano abriu a porta do balcão, para que pudéssemos passar.

Conforme fomos descendo as escadas, começamos a ver caixas empilhadas no que parecia um velho depósito. Saquei a varinha logo depois de Luna e em seguida um barulho de pequenas batidas foi chegando aos nossos ouvidos.

-Que droga é essa? – sussurrou Luna, descendo em posição de guarda.

Mais pequenas pancadas. Foi quando chegamos ao fim dos degraus e vimos um homem alto curvado sobre uma mesa verde, com um pedaço enorme de madeira na mão, batendo em bolinhas maciças em cima da mesa. Ele tinha cabelos loiros jogados atrás da orelha, e usava uma capa de bruxo que eu juraria ser inglesa.

-Parado aí! – exclamou Luna, apontado a varinha para ele. – Vire-se devagar, somos aurores!

Ouvi um risinho sarcástico e o homem colocou o pedaço de madeira em cima da mesa, ergueu as mãos e virou-se, com a cara mais desdenhosa desse mundo. Cabelos platinados, olhos cinzentos... Eu conhecia aquele homem!E ele era responsável por muitas, erm... Coisas do meu passado...! Mas Luna foi mais rápida do que eu com o reconhecimento.

-Draco Malfoy – ela murmurou, não escondendo a surpresa.

-Eu sei bem qual é o meu nome, muito obrigado. – ele resmungou, baixando as mãos, exasperado. – Será que não se pode mais ir para a Angola e passar os dias jogando sinuca num depósito empoeirado?

-Sinuca? – eu não consegui deixar de repetir. – Por Merlin, o que é isso?

Mas ele estava ocupado demais para me responder, pois estava me reconhecendo.

-Cabelos vermelhos. O que você quer aqui, Weasley? Pensei que tinha dito que vocês são aurores. – ele riu maliciosamente. – Uma Weasley nunca chegaria a auror... Agora você pode comprar roupas decentes? Ou todo o seu salário está sustentando aquela família de coelhos?

Sim, tem coisas que nunca mudam.

-Comece a falar, Malfoy – Luna tentou impor autoridade na voz, mas eu me senti numa daquelas histórias de criminosos, com minha parceira dizendo falas prontas. Só faltava ela dizer que tudo que ele fizesse poderia ser usado contra ele no dia de seu julgamento. – Nós não viemos parar aqui à toa. Temos que saber o que você está fazendo com esses charutos que está contrabandeando para a Inglaterra. Sabemos que você continua envolvido com Artes das Trevas.

-Artes das Trevas? – Malfoy perdeu toda a compostura elegante e começou a rir sem parar. Tirou um sapo de chocolate de cima de uma das caixas e abriu-a. – Por que diabos eu colocaria Artes das Trevas em _charutos_? De que isso me serviria?

-Por um acaso, é o que viemos saber, Malfoy. – repliquei, ainda mordida pela provocação dele de antes.

Ele me lançou um olhar examinativo por um longo momento, e instintivamente eu me encolhi. Olhos cinzentos. Eu ainda me lembrava muito bem daqueles olhos nublados. _Eu estou a serviço, será que não posso controlar meus hormônios??_

-Por que não se servem de alguns sapos enquanto conversamos? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, jogando pacotinhos na direção de Luna e de mim.

-Você não está mesmo querendo que aceitemos alguma coisa de você, não é? – Luna disse, suspeitando. Apontou a varinha e murmurou aquele nosso feitiço para verificar encantamentos negros em comida. Eu fiz o mesmo, mas, por incrível que possa lhes parecer, não tinha nada de errado ali.

-Luna – eu disse, ainda meio surpresa. – Isso está limpo...

-Eu avisei. – Malfoy deu um sorrisinho superior. – É só uma cortesia.

Luna baixou a varinha e me olhou, não querendo acreditar.

-Continue falando – ela virou-se para Malfoy de repente, enquanto desembrulhava muito devagar o seu sapo e ele já mastigava o dele com tranqüilidade.

Eu devia ter imaginado que Poções do Sono não são nada de Artes das Trevas, mas que podem ser facilmente inseridos em comida. Tão logo Luna disse aquilo, deu uma dentada no sapo de chocolate e caiu dormindo... Malfoy desatou a rir e eu, furiosa, apontei a varinha diretamente para o coração dele, andei a passos largos até encará-lo de frente.

-_Se_ você não tinha feito nada, fique seguro que terá uma linda multa a pagar para o Ministério da Magia! O que pensa que está fazendo, apagando um auror em serviço?

-_Se_ eu ao menos fosse serviço seu – ele disse, desdenhosamente, pouco se importando com a minha varinha. – Eu estava mesmo me perguntando de onde poderiam ter tirado que Artes das Trevas e charutos poderiam ter qualquer coisa em comum. Mas, ainda assim, foi bom ver o resultado desses anos todos em você, Weasley...

Olhou-me no fundo dos olhos e eu me segurei com tudo para não reparar nele. _Eu estou olhando para o nojento Draco Malfoy, eu estou olhando para o nojento, ridículo, convencido Draco Malfoy..._

-Está certo, eu estou mesmo contrabandeando os charutos, já que querem tanto saber – ele disse, provavelmente sentindo-se superior. – Antes eu tinha um sócio, muito interessado em colocar algumas substâncias um pouco, digamos... _proibidas_... Mas iam custar muito dinheiro, para colocar no mercado e para aumentar a nossa segurança. O contrabando só deixa as coisas mais fáceis de serem interessantes... Aposto como você entende como o mau é sempre mais excitante...

Será que ele falava daquele jeito com qualquer outra mulher que entrava naquele maldito depósito? Muito bem, eu tinha terminado o caso.

-Que seja, Malfoy, sua confissão torna as coisas muito mais tranqüilas. – virei-me de costas, indo até Luna. – Agora vamos levar você até o Ministério. Não é minha repartição, mas contrabando bruxo não é a pior coisa que você poderia ter feito, então...

-Ah, você não vai acordar ninguém – eu ouvi a voz arrastada mais próxima, percebendo que ele estava vindo atrás de mim.

-Que seja – eu estava me esforçando pra ficar indiferente ao que ele dizia e fazia, mas estava ficando mais difícil a cada segundo. – Eu vou levitar a Luna até...

-Malfoy! – a voz ressoante do balconista da confeitaria soou no alto da escada. – Algo errado aí?

-Ao contrário, Antônio, ao contrário... – respondeu Malfoy muito lentamente, com olhares para mim. – Vamos fazer assim, Weasley... Eu vou pacificamente com vocês duas até o Ministério, mas em troca vou poder escolher qualquer favor seu...

-Olhe bem para a minha cara, Malfoy – repliquei, exasperada. – E veja se eu tenho cara de prostituta. Você vai para o Ministério de qualquer forma.

-Eu não diria isso com tanta certeza, sabe... – ele sorriu, fazendo menção de passar uma mão pela minha cintura. Eu odiei assumir pra mim mesma que a sensação era maravilhosa, mas eu ainda tinha que dar um jeito de fazer o efeito da poção em Luna passar e prender Malfoy definitivamente.

Tentei em Luna um _Enervate_, mas aquilo não serviu de nada, a não ser para fazê-la dar uma leve estremecida.

Tentei enfeitiçar Malfoy também, mas ele estava muito mais controlado e relaxado do que eu e facilmente me desarmou.

-Ninguém diria que você é uma auror te vendo assim, desarmada por um bruxo qualquer. – ele comentou, com desdém. – Ande, vem comigo... Acho que agora você não tem nenhuma outra opção.

Chamou o bruxo da loja chamado Antônio e pediu para que descesse.

-Tome conta dessa bruxa aqui – disse ele. – Eu vou lá na loja para você um pouquinho. Venha comigo, Weasley.

Eu não sabia nada sobre o que ele estava tentando fazer, mas também preferia não dar asas à minha imaGinnyção. Mas como era eu a desarmada ali, e a grande frustrada consigo mesma também, tive que subir as escadas empurrada com Malfoy. Uma vez de volta à loja, vi pela janela que aquele trovão que ouvira mais cedo tinha se transformado numa bela tempestade.

-Agora – ele disse, fechando as portas e olhando pra mim. – Por que toda essa conversa durona pra cima de mim?

-Do que está falando?

-Você sabia o tempo todo que eu estaria por trás dessa história.

-Claro que não! Ouça bem, eu nem queria estar aqui. Luna me arrastou, mesmo que isso não seja do seu interesse. O que vocês vão fazer com ela? Vou ter que contatar o Ministério angolano para darem conta desse seu amigo...

-Você sabia sim – ele acusou. – Você sabia que depois da guerra eu iria sair da Inglaterra. Nós já falamos sobre isso.

-Eu passei boa parte destes últimos anos tentando me esquecer que chegamos a nos falar algum dia, Malfoy, que chegamos a nos conhecer, que chegamos a... E eu não sabia mesmo! Fora da Inglaterra é uma coisa! Na Angola contrabandeando charutos é outra completamente diferente!

Malfoy caminhou lentamente até mim, com aquele olhar que prendia os meus pés no chão e que me fazia ficar ali parada e pagar para ver o que ele estava querendo.

-Nós não queremos nada com a sua amiguinha. Só quis que ela ficasse quietinha um bom tempo. E nos deixasse conversar.

Eu desviei dele quando senti que eu cometeria uma das piores besteiras da minha vida se ficasse ali. Corri até a porta e a abri.

-Bem, eu não acredito que tenhamos assuntos pendentes, Malfoy. Homens covardes não merecem nenhuma palavra minha. – virei-me de costas para ele.

-Eu não sou covarde – retorquiu ele, rispidamente, e eu notei seu tom levemente ofendido. – Você mesma disse uma vez que eu já faria muito não servindo Voldemort.

-Não seja ridículo! – eu me virei, trêmula de repente, com as lembranças da guerra à flor da pele. – Você fugiu, Malfoy, foi só pegarmos o seu precioso pai que você fugiu! Afinal, não tinha mais o papai pra te proteger! Eu nunca vou te perdoar por...

Engoli o que estava prestes a dizer; aquele descontrole não pertencia a mim. O tempo todo eu havia sido equilibrada e discreta, mas agora estava gritando para Draco Malfoy e cerca de uma dúzia de prateleiras lotadas de guloseimas bruxas... Dei-lhes as costas mais uma vez e saí na chuva. Bem no fundo da minha mente me perguntei o que seria de Luna fazendo aquilo, mas tudo o que eu queria era manter distância de Malfoy.

Foi quando eu ouvi passos correndo atrás de mim, conforme a chuva caía sem piedade e me encharcava toda. O meu cabelo foi grudando no meu pescoço e me dando aflição, eu tinha tanta coisa a fazer e simplesmente não conseguia...

-Ginny! – gritou Malfoy, numa voz diferente, me alcançando e me segurando pelos ombros. – Olhe pra mim, droga!

Quando ele me virou, eu estava chorando, mas a chuva estava misturada com as minhas lágrimas. Que maravilha! Pra coroar eu tinha começado a chorar, e ainda sem motivo aparente! _Só porque ele me encheu de esperanças uma vez, só porque por quatro meses foi a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já..._

Ele continuava me encarando e ergueu meu rosto, forçando-me a olhar pra ele.

-Eu fui levado por três Comensais. Eles quase me mataram. Disseram que se eu voltasse e tentasse avisar o Santo Potter ou Dumbledore de qualquer parte do plano deles, teriam como te encontrar e te matar. Iam me matar, mas eu consegui fugir, mas não tive mais como voltar para a Inglaterra. E estava quase reunindo motivos suficientes, quando você... Ginny! Você entende? Eu não tive escolha!

Era uma história muito criativa para ser verdade... Eu solucei em resposta. Não, ele tinha mesmo fugido, como um bebê covarde...

-Isso não te convence? – ele gritou, tentando se sobrepor à chuva, ao vento, aos trovões que explodiam à nossa volta. – Eu amo você, Ginny! Nada mais teria me mantido longe da guerra!

Meu rosto ficou lívido. Ele tinha mesmo acabado de dizer o que eu achava que tinha acabado de ouvir?

Ele notou a minha reação e sorriu de leve. Um sorriso sem malícia, sem desdém. Só um sorriso. Então ele ergueu uma mão e segurou o meu rosto... Com o pequeno detalhe de que tanto a mão quanto o meu rosto estavam encharcados. E no instante seguinte ele estava me beijando. E no instante seguinte eu acreditei em cada palavra dele.

Mas ele ainda tinha contas a acertar com o Ministério...


End file.
